The Red Bag
by Winchester494
Summary: After a hard hunt Dean just wants his favorite food and some downtime but Sam can't even give him that.


**Disclaimer- Don't Own It Never Will Own It I Know That So Please Don't Sue**

The boys were on their way "home" from a particularly hard hunt. They had met a girl in a town where they were only supposed to be passing through, but Dean of course charmed her. The next day when Dean had come stumbling into the latest motel room around ten he had proudly declared that they had a new hunt. Deans newest conqeust had claimed that there was something weird going on in her house there were flickering lights scatching noises and the plumbing wasn't working. And Dean had quickly declared that they had a polterguist on their hands. So that was how they had ended up in the house and that was also how Dean got thrown into a wall twice before Sam could take care of the nasty little thing.

And so here Sam was driving down the abandoned highway with Dean in the passenger seat. It wasn't easy to get him there either after being thrown in the wall Dean's shoulder had been dislocated and he had a slight concussion and Dean had insisted he was just fine and that Sam was not getting behind the wheel of his baby when he was perfectly fine to drive. But Sam had finally won the argument saying that if Dean passed out behind the wheel he was only hurting his baby.

The Impala was getting low on gas so Sam decided to pull into the gas station that was coming up and it was also time to wake Dean it had been about an hour. Sam pulled up to the first available pump then reached over and gently shook Dean awake.

"God Sammy didn't I tell you that if you woke me up one more time I'd totally kick your ass." mumbled Dean tiredly following it with a huge yawn.

"Oh I'm so scared of the man who can barley keep his eyes open."Sam said under his breath

"Whats that Samantha you got something to say to me?"

"Yea hows your shoulder man it bother you, want some advil?"

"Nah I'm good thanks mom and my head is just fine too before you ask."

"Yea ok" Sam said with an involintary chuckle sometimes he couldn't help but laugh at Dean "so you want anything from inside?"

"ummm yea you wanna get me some m&ms?"

"what kind peanut, crispy, mint, regular?"

Once he said that Dean gave him a look that clearly said "are -you -friggin' -kiddin' -me -with -that -question -right -now"

So Sam knowing how to read Deans every look turned towards the store to get him his precious peanut m&ms.

About 5 minutes later Sam came back out with a brown paper bag filled with a few different kinds of junk food all of which would be gone before the day was over.He walked up to the car to find Dean had cranked up the music that Sam had turned down while he was driving and had started to nod off with his head resting against the window. Sam thought back to all the times he had been rudley awakened on hunts by his _wonderfull _big brother laughing at the faces he pulled. Now it was the perfect moment for a little payback.

Dean had been dosing peacefully listening to a little Zepplin when suddenly he jumped up sputtering Sam had just poured a bottle of water over his head! How dare he! Little brothers weren't allowed to do that to big brothers it just wasn't how the world worked.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bacy"

"Ugh what the he... wait dude did you just say wakey wakey eggs and bacy"

"uhh yea why all that loud music finally gettin' to ya are you hearing things?"

"No I think maybe I got some water in my ears from the wake up call I didn't order cause no brother of mine would ever say something like that"

"Well Dean guess what your brother just said those words"

"Wow Sam really not helping yourself how 'bout you just get in the car and we blow this joint"

"Yea whatever Dean here" Sam said handing Dean the paper bag and getting in the car "So where we going?"

"Nearest motel I wanna nice bed and a hot shower"

"Yea I'll work on that one but I did get you something from the store"

"Ahh" he sighed "I knew you were good for something" Dean said opening the bag as Sam pulled the impala out onto the road.

Sam hadn't meant to play a trick on Dean or anything it was just the perfect timing and that was going to be his defense that it wasn't planned.

When Dean opened the brown paper bag he thought that Sam had lost his mind or had a death wish maybe both, cause Dean didn't see any m&ms in the bag. And nobody no matter how hot or their relation to him messed with Dean Winchesters m&ms. Dean picked up the bag and turned it over thinking he would see a familiar yellow bag thinking he had miss something but he hadn't. After looking through the bag at least 3 times and finding something that could only be Sams it was time for some answers.

"Umm Sam I think somethings missing here where is my little yellow bag of heaven"

"Dean I told you I got you something its right there in the bag"

"Uh uh Sammy this is so yours" Dean said holding the offending object away from him in disjust "no way did you buy this for me"

"Oh come on Dean its the same thing as m&ms filled with sugar and cavities"

"No no way is this the same thing as the wonderfulness that is m&ms" stated Dean again waving the little red bag in front of Sams face.

"Ugh come on Dean I'm trying to drive here get that out of my face" Sam said forcefully pushing Deans hand away from his view of the road "They're just Skittles and man don't say wonderfulness again one, its not a word and two, saying that makes you sound like a girl."

"Okay whatever geek boy I don't really care just cut the crap and gimme my chocolate"

"Dean I know its hard for you to understand because of that thick head of yours but seriuosly man THERE Are NO M&Ms"

"You Sam are the suckiest little brother ever!"

"Dude are you serious they had no friggin' m&ms I was trying to be nice and at least get you something you know some people are thoughtful"

"Whatever Sam you still bought me Skittles **Skittles** Sam **Skittles**"

"Dean would you jus.."

"Skittles Sam its unforgivable"

"God Dean Shut Up" And with that Sam grabbed the red bag opened his window and threw them out and watched with satisfaction as all the colors of the rainbow were scattered over the road.Then he looked over at Dean who had slumped down in the passenger seat and was glaring at him.

"Ugghhh god whats wrong with you now"

Dean looked at him then and with the most sincerity and a seriousness that he didn't think his brother could possess said "I was gonna eat that"


End file.
